Online user assistance is one of a useful technique for handling online user queries. In the online user assistance environment, users input their queries which are addressed by an online user assistance system. The aim of such system is to provide a user-friendly and human like assistance for the online users. To provide such user-friendly assistance, an important requirement is to understand the query as well as user's emotional state. During the interaction with the system, the user may show a wide variety of emotions. Understanding all the emotions with help of textual or audio input is a challenging task.
To help the system understand the emotions, a huge data set is required, in which, number of texts and phrases are tagged with their corresponding emotional state. Thus, the system get trained with this tagged information and responds appropriately while interacting with the online users. However, such huge data set are not always available, and therefore, causes error in responding to the user queries and effects overall performance of the system while responding to the user-queries.